Ju-On: Peach Creek
by Toa Of Awesomeness 121
Summary: Ed had passed away. When other's start disappearing, Eddy and Double D decide to investigate...but they discover a secret...with a terrible price. (Now Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy or Ju-On/The Grudge. They belong to their respective owners, Cartoon Network and Takashi Shimizu! I put this here in this category BECAUSE no one would find it otherwise...enjoy!**

Chapter One: Begin

_When someone dies in the grip of rage..._

_A curse is born..._

_Anyone who encounters the curses..._

_Will be consumed by its FURY..._

**ZZZ**

Eddy walked by Ed's house sadly...Ed passed away recently. It didn't make sense! He was the happiest person Eddy had known...but, as he figured. It was always the happy ones. He walked by feeling eerie. It was like a whole new place. Sighing, he walked up and knocked on the door. Sarah answered. Eddy stood back in shock at the sight of Sarah.

Her eyes were dark, as if she was ghostly. She didn't even yell at him. In fact...she surprised him by saying-

"Oh, hey Eddy, what's up?" Sarah inquired.

"Um...nothing. Just wanted to stop by and check on...things..." Eddy trailed off with a tear falling down his face.

"I'm alright..." Sarah said yawning.

"Haven't slept in awhile?" Eddy guessed.

"No..." Sarah replied. "I just," she began but stopped afraid of sounding cowardly. Eddy noticed and for once, smiled. Genuinely.

"Hey, it's ok," Eddy replied.

Sarah nodded and her lip trembled. "Ok...this is going to sound crazy but..." she stopped again. "I think ED, is haunting me."

Eddy tilted his head. "What do ya mean?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, I hear this croaking, and I swear I see him out of the corner of my eye. When I turn, he's gone," Sarah explained and stopped one last time.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Eddy asked.

"He looks like a ghost," was all Sarah replied with before slamming the door.

**ZZZ**

Sarah slammed the door and sighed. She looked up at the stairs and heard the croaking again.

"Uuuuuuh," came the ghostly noise.

Sarah sighed and went up the stairs only to stop seeing something crawling down. It was ED! Sarah screamed...once...

**ZZZ**

Eddy woke up with a start. Something was urging him to go to Ed's house...but he didn't know what. That was when he read the news on the table. Sarah died as well. He held his mouth in shock...it was an apparent suicide by hanging.

Eddy called Double D, and explained what Sarah said. All Double D could say was-

"Eddy, remember the phone incident?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" Eddy replied rubbing his face.

"Well, it's the same thing. Curses, especially ghosts don't exist," he said confidently. Double D hung up. Eddy sighed. Something wasn't right. In fact...everything was WRONG.

As he walked outside, Kevin was there.

"Hey Dorky," Kevin said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Kev," Eddy replied. "What's going on?"

"Just," Kevin began before sighing. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Eddy sighed. "Everything isn't ok. In fact, I fear something's wrong..."

**ZZZ**

Double D had just hung up the phone. "Curses? Ghosts?" he mused with a chuckle. "That's just silly!" he walked down the stairs after his morning routine and sighed. "When will Eddy learn? It's just coincidences!" he said now feeling a little upset. He was in denial. Ed was dead...and so was Sarah. It wasn't like anything else could go bad...right?

**Author's Note: I will be uploading the first two chapters today! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yep! Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Jimmy's Disappearance

Jimmy had been upset lately. And who could blame him? His best friend had disappeared! Eddy and Double D walked into Peach Creek Jr. High's lunchroom and saw him. Nodding to each other, they decided to talk to him. "Hey," Eddy said sadly.

Jimmy turned to them and seemed very pale...well, no more than usual. "Leave me alone..." he said sadly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Double D asked with a smile.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jimmy screeched and ran out of the room...what the remaining Ed's didn't know...was that Jimmy wasn't yelling at them...he was yelling at Ed...

**ZZZ**

Jimmy splashed cold water on his face. "Ok, Jimmy," he said to himself. "Get a grip...it's not real. None of it!" he said in fear. He saw something in the mirror. "Sarah?" he asked turning. Sarah walked out of the bathroom. Jimmy checked to make sure his pants zipper was pulled up-thankfully it was-and he smiled. "I knew you weren't gone!" he said running outside the bathroom only to see her walking down a different hallway.

"Sarah?" he asked in confusion. Jimmy, being innocent, walked down the hallway seeing Sarah walking down a flight of stairs. As he got to the bottom. He heard a noise.

"Uuuuuh..." came the croaking.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Jimmy screamed. He turned and saw Sarah who smiled. "Oh Sarah! I knew you were ok!" he hugged her, and felt something clawing into his back. "Sarah! You're hurting me!" he said, pulling away from the hug...only to see Ed.

**ZZZ**

Nazz ran into the lunchroom. "Guy's! Jimmy's gone!" she said worried.

Double D and Eddy looked at each other. Double D had a look of shock. Eddy had an, "I told you so," look. Double D stood atop a table and said, "Gentlemen please! There's no need to panic!" he began. "There's been talk about curses, and there is no such thing! I hate to say this. But the voice of reason and science speaks loud and clear! There is no such thing as ghosts!"

Eddy sighed. Double D was always like this...in denial of things he couldn't explain...

**ZZZ**

The neighborhood kids had decided to leave school early and host a search. Kevin and Eddy decided to search the basement together, the Kanker Sisters took the trailer park, and Double D was with Nazz. Johnny and Plank however...decided to search Ed's house.

Johnny saw Ed's house, and gulped. "Gee Plank...do ya think Jimmy's in there?" he asked in fear. Plank must've answered, for Johnny looked up and saw Jimmy who waved and ran further into the house. "We found him!" Johnny said. Smiling, Johnny added, "Let's get Jimmy out of there and bring him back to the others!"

Johnny walked into the house without warning and smiled. As Johnny walked, holding Plank in his arm, he saw a newspaper. "What? Where did this come from?" he asked Plank picking up the newspaper. The newspaper read:

_Local Boy Found Dead In Peach Creek Home._

Before Johnny could read further, a book fell in front of him. "What's that?" he said picking it up. "Ed's Diary?" he said in shock. Reading it, he gasped. "OH MAN! I gotta get this to the others!" he started to run towards the door...only for it to slam in front of him...

**ZZZ**

Double D and Nazz walked together towards Ed's house. "So you think this...curse is real?" Double D asked Nazz in shock.

"What else could it be dude?" Nazz inquired before walking behind the house. Only to gasp.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked nervously. He, upon seeing what Nazz saw, gasped too. It was Plank. He was not with Johnny, and worst of all, was broken in half...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now we're back! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: One More Disappearance

**ZZZ**

Double D paced his living room back and forth, while the other kids were talking. Double D kept hearing, ghosts, curses and other things. A that moment, he exploded. "Gentlemen! There is NO SUCH THING AS CURSES!" he roared. The others went silent immediately.

Eddy sighed. "Double D...it's time to face facts-" he started before being cut off.

"NO! There is simply a murderer among us! That's it! Ok? There is...no...curse!" Double D screamed before being pinching the bridge of his nose. "Science dictates everything," he continued. "Science is how life works. Death is normal. Murderers, exist...but curses? Ghosts? No," he said more calmly.

Kevin however, was angry. He stood up and said, "That's it! No one else is going to disappear or get hurt! Curse or no curse, we're gonna storm that house and find our friends!" he said causing everyone to cheer. All but two. Marie and Lee Kanker.

Lee just grunted. "Ok, that's enough ridiculousness. Let's go girls!" she said to Marie and May. Marie gladly joined Lee. But May didn't...

"Oh, come on May," Marie said. "You're gonna listen because your dumb boyfriend died?" she said angrily.

"YES!" May roared earning stares from everyone. "He was my boyfriend. Now whoever is doing this...will pay!"

**ZZZ**

Despite everyone's warnings, May walked up to the house. As soon as she saw the window, and saw Ed, she walked in. "I know it's really you doing this Big Ed," she said sadly. At that moment she looked up and saw Ed's ghost staring at her, with terrifying intent. "This isn't you my love..." was all she said before allowing herself to be killed by her love's spirit...

**ZZZ**

Marie and Lee went home, unable to take the ridiculousness. However, when they saw the news...

"May is dead?" Marie asked in shock crying.

"That's it...you can mess with those guys...but no one-" Lee began and growled. "-No one messes with a Kanker!"

**ZZZ**

Double D and Eddy stayed behind for a moment and talked. "Double D, I know you don't believe in curses. But you're right...someone IS doing this, and someone WILL pay."

Double D nodded. "Eddy...we're about to leave. Is now really the time to be sentimental?" he asked. Eddy nodded and continued.

"Ed was taken from you, from us...from me. I won't let that stand! We're going to fight this. And if we are...we've gotta do this...as a team."

Double D nodded, hugged Eddy and said, "I'm right behind you Eddy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait folks, I had writer's block...anyway, here we go! The next to last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Truth's and A Fire

Eddy and Double D felt lumps in their throats. They approached the house with fear. The other kids went home to cope with their own losses and fear. But Eddy and Double D? They were going to face this head on.

As they opened the door, there was a creak. Eddy walked in, took a deep breath and whispered something. Double D couldn't hear what he was saying, but he swore he heard Eddy finish with, "Amen."

Double D put a hand on Eddy's shoulder and Eddy turned to him. He nodded and they continued. Double D took charge and went downstairs. There was a book on the floor. Double D read the cover and gasped. Ed's Diary. Double D read aloud and had to stifle vomit a few times...

_Today, was the worst day of my life. My father...HURT me. On the inside. I felt him...oh please, let this end..._

_...Father hurt me again. I want this to end..._

_...I am ending it, once and for all._

On the last page was a drawing of an eye. Double D took a closer look and dropped the book. The drawing was no longer a drawing, but a moving eye. Eddy turned stern. "He's here!" he said urgently. Double D was still in shock. They ran upstairs, Eddy taking charge and heard a clank. Looking upstairs. They saw Ed. He was wearing white shirt and white pants, that were stained with blood. Ed, started crawling down the stairs.

"Uuuuuuh," he croaked. Eddy roared, "QUIT THIS!" and ran up to Ed with a knife. Ed grabbed him by the arms and leaned in closer...

Double D didn't know what happened. Eddy had pale eyes now and he croaked too. Did Eddy have a heart attack? It was then that he noticed Ed appearing next to him. Double D saw a gas can, and kicked it over. He lit a match and threw it. Ed grabbed him and the world went dark...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: And now the end! I hope evreryone enjoys!**

Chapter Five: Hospital and News

Double D ran...he ran as fast as he could. "We managed to save the house," the doctor had said. Every mirror he ran by had Ed standing in it. Every doorway, Ed popped out at him. Double D found himself in a corner. Ed, and Eddy's ghosts had cornered him. He sighed and let whatever happened, happen.

"I'm sorry my friends," Double D said as his world vanished before his eyes...

**ZZZ**

_"In today's news. Another disappearance has occurred. A mister, Eddward D. has passed away..."_

_"..Another person to vanish..."_

_"...Yet another disappearance..."_

_"...Peach Creek..._

_"...Seattle..."_

_"...Las Vegas..."_

_"...New York..."_

_"...all appear to have become desolate and deserted."_

**ZZZ**

_When someone dies in the grip of rage a CURSE is born..._

_Those who encounter it, will be consumed by its FURY..._

_...The curse has claimed more than 1,000,000 lives..._

_it cannot be contained...nor can it be stopped..._

**_The End?_**


End file.
